


Leon's secret

by The_Red_Bandit



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: First Crush, Fluff, M/M, ROTTMNT Usagi because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Bandit/pseuds/The_Red_Bandit
Summary: Leo has been leaving the lair every day of the week to meet Usagi in the Hidden City.His brothers get curious and follow him to see what he's up to.Just something light and fluffy.
Relationships: Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Mike! Did ya find Leo?” Raph calls as Mikey walks back into the room. Judging by the confused look on Mikey’s face he already knew the answer. When Mikey shrugged and shook his head no, Raphael sighed and set aside the Jupiter Jim comic book he was reading. “He went out again? That’s the fourth time this week. What’s he doing?” he frowns, talking more to himself then expecting an answer.

“It is rather strange. I asked him where he went yesterday and he wouldn’t answer me,” Donnie says as he walked into the room, he must have overheard.

As they were talking there was a quick crackling and a soft blue light could be seen coming from Leon’s room. They watch as Leo walked out, twirling his Odachi in one hand and whistling, he stops when he sees the entire room had its eyes on him. 

“Uh…Did I walk in on something...” he asks in confusion.

“Yes actually, would you mind telling us where you keep going off to? You’re acting funny,” Raph stands up.

“O-oh…that? Pfft it’s nothing. Nothing at all. Don’t worry your pretty little snout about it okay? Hm?” he hums casually and heads to the skate ramp. 

“Leonardo, I’m serious. You aren’t doing anything illegal are you?” he asks seriously. 

Leo stops, oof the full name tactic? He must be pretty mad. Leo sighs and turns around, his sword comes up to rest on his shoulder. “Mwah?” his hand comes up to his chest in offense. “I would never. Sigh, my dear bro bro. Thinking his cute little brother is doing illegal activities behind his families backs,” he says dramatically. 

“Stop changing the subject,” Raph says. 

“Uuugh it’s literally none of your business. Get off my shell dude,” Leo says irritably. He abandons his plans to skateboard and heads back to his room. 

Raph reaches toward him and opens his mouth to call him back but stops himself. He waits a moment, eyes locked on Leo’s room, but he didn’t see the blue light of a portal opening up so he assumes Leo’s just going to be staying in his room. He sighs and plops back down on the couch. “Great, now I feel bad….” He mutters. “Maybe I should just forget it after all…” After all, Leo doesn’t have to tell them everything. He’s his own turtle…

“Actually, Raph I think you shouldn’t feel bad. Something is obviously up with Leo, I think we should find out what it is,” Donnie says, tapping on the screen on his arm. A mechanical arm comes out of his shell armour and holds out a very small robot bug. After a couple more taps the arm releases the bug as it sprouts little wings from its back and buzzes toward Leo’s room, vanishing behind the curtain. “There. I planted a tracker on him so now next time his portals out we’ll at least know where he went and we can follow him to see what he’s up to.”

“Isn’t that invading his personal space a bit…” Mikey frowns. 

“It’s fine Miguel, besides. What if he’s in some kind of trouble he’s too afraid to tell us about? We’re just looking after him. If it does turn out to be nothing then we don’t ever have to mention it again,” Donnie assures.

“Okay…I guess,” Mikey frowns. He glances at Leo’s room again before heading for the kitchen.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo tried not to be too suspicious. Why couldn’t his brothers just leave him alone. They all go out on their own all the time. Granted usually they mention where they’re heading or they just assume where they’re gone to. Why couldn’t they just let Leo go out without being nosy about where he was going. He’s been going to the Hidden City every day for the past week. He used to go whenever he wanted but it was never this many times in a row so his brothers didn’t really mind much. So what if he went a couple days in a row? Besides he didn’t want them to ruin anything. Leo blushes slightly in embarrassment, he shakes his head. “Okay Leon. Lookin’ good,” he hums to himself in the mirror. He grabs his Odachi and slices a circle in the air. The familiar blue portal appears in from of him. Leo grins and jumps through. Excited as he is every time he goes to the Hidden City.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Leo’s on the move!” Donnie calls, instantly summoning his red and orange clad brothers.  
“So? Where’d he portal to?” Raph asks curiously. Watching Dee type on his computer. 

Donnie furrows his brows. “The Hidden City? What’s he doing there?” he turns to look at Raph. “Alright Leader, what’s the plan?”

Raph takes a moment to think. “I think...We follow him. If it’s the Hidden City it probably isn’t anything good,” he looks at the tracker. “And he’s awfully close to the Battle Nexus arena… I don’t like the looks of that.” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo ducks and stumbles through the large crowd of yokai. It made sense. Apparently, there was a huge tournament at the Battle Nexus right now. But that wasn’t what Leo was here for. He looks through the crowd. Trying to spot who he was looking for. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar pure white fur through the crowd. He smiles and starts ducking through the crowd. “Excuse me. Excuse me sir… madam, I’m sorry. Ah excuse me!” he stumbles out of the crowd and trips as his foot gets caught on someone’s tail.” He yelps and starts forward. A flash of white and a small chuckle.

“Nice entrance,” the voice purrs in amusement. The white yokai carefully helps him up.

Leo blushes in embarrassment. “Thanks Usagi,” he looks at the white rabbit as he leads him over to their usual seats at an outside café. 

“Here,” Leo moves forward and politely pulls a seat out for Usagi. 

“Oh, Thank you my friend,” Usagi smiles, he nods to Leo and sits down in the seat Leo offered him. 

“I’ll go get us our drinks,” Leo says and hurries inside.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Who’s he with? I don’t recognize them,” Mikey whispers, trying to get a better look as Leo disappears inside the café. The three turtles were perched on a roof where they had a clear view of Leo.

“Never mind who he’s with. Did you see that? Leo was acting so polite. I didn’t even know he could comprehend that concept,” Donnie says incredulously. 

“It does seem rather weird….” Raph frowns. “Oh look. Leo’s back,” he points as Leo comes out of the café with a tray. The tray had two drinks and a couple of dessert looking snacks. 

“You guys wanna hear what they’re saying?” Donnie smirks, holding out two pairs of headphones which Raph and Mikey accept and place on their heads. Donnie presses some buttons into his arm band and the headphones beep before an unfamiliar voice tunes in.

“That was quick,” the white rabbit hums as Leo sits back down at the table. He gives him his drink.

“Yeah there was like no line. Guess everyone is gone to the Battle Nexus. Luckily, I think it’s supposed to be starting soon so the noise from this crowd should be gone soon too when they all get to the stadium,” Leo says.

“I do hate that barbaric form of fighting, they fight dirty and there’s zero honour,” the rabbit says in displeasure.

“Yeah don’t I know that one,” Leo sighs. “Hey Usagi?”

“So his name’s Usagi?” Mikey asks, leaning forward to see better. 

“Shh Mikey I missed what they said because of you,” Raph hisses. Mikey ducks and whispers a sorry.

Usagi looks at Leo in surprise. “You want to stay the night? Why? Isn’t your family gonna miss you?”

Leo frowns. “Unfortunately. But they haven’t been the best to me lately. My brothers don’t know how to mind their own business. I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he assures. “And besides, we could spar again if you’d like. Maybe you’ll win this time,” Leo teases jokingly.

Usagi tilts his head. “Last I checked I’ve won all of our matches,” he chuckles. “But sure. I don’t mind but you have to let your family know. I don’t know them but they seem like they care about you so I wouldn’t want to be the reason they worry about you.”

“Pfft care about me. Right,” he mutters. “More like they’ll be relieved they’ll be rid of me for the night.”

Raph frowns. “He thinks that we don’t care about him?” he looks at the other two.

“Well…I guess looking at it from his side it might seem that way…you guys have been snapping at him a lot lately,” Mikey frowns. “And I don’t think I’ve been the best either…” 

Raph looks down at Usagi and Leo, he frowns and takes his headphones off. “I think that’s enough…Let’s go home…” he felt extra bad for not trusting Leo now and sneaking out to spy on him when he wasn’t doing anything bad.

When they got home, they got the text from Leo saying he wouldn’t be home tonight but not to worry because he’ll be back in the morning. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Leo walks into the living room. “I’m home,” he calls. Raph was the first one to come out. Leo didn’t like the look on his face.

“Did you have fun with your boooooyfriend?” he teases. 

Leo freezes and his face starts turning red. His red markings almost vanishing under the blush. “H-how...YOU FOLLOWED ME?!” He sounds more betrayed and shocked then mad. 

Raph started to wonder if it was a good idea to tell him. He didn’t want to keep it secret from Leo. It’d hurt him more if he did and he found out some other way. Raph pauses. “Wait...I was joking why are you blushing…unless,” a smirk creeps onto his face. “You have a crush on that rabbit guy don’t you?” he grins.

“N-no!” his blush did not leave his face. 

Mikey pops up beside him. “Awe don’t sweat it bro. Soooo did you confess your loooove for him,” he makes kissy faces at him. 

Leo shoves him away. “No! I didn’t! How could I… he doesn’t like me like that anyway,” he mutters. 

“HAH! You admitted it!! Leo got a crush on a bunny,” Raph coos. 

“Knock it off Raph,” Mikey frowns. “Sorry we followed you Leo. We just wanted to make sure you weren’t in any trouble. We didn’t stay very long,” he says apologetically. 

Leo stares at him for a second. A frustrated whine he tries to hold in escapes. “This is why I didn’t want you knowing. I knew you’d make fun of me. Why couldn’t you just leave me alone this one time and let me have this.”

Raph frowns. He was just joking around. He didn’t mean to upset Leo like that. He sighs, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry Leo. We won’t do it again...”

“Can’t anyway,” Donnie says as he walks into the room. “Leo broke the chip I planted on him when he was sparring with the rabbit yokai.” He casually walks in and sits on the couch and kicks his feet up. “You know Leo I never thought I’d hear you act so shy around someone before.”

Raph looks at Donnie in disappointment. “You kept listening in on him? I told you we were done,” he scolds. 

Donnie just shrugs. “Eh, what can I say. My curiosity got the better of me.”

“Not cool Dee,” Mikey tuts. 

“Donnie that is SO not cool!” Leo stomps his foot. “I’ll deal with you two later!” he points at Mikey and Raph before pulling his sword from his belt. 

“Yuh-oh,” Donnie scrambles off the couch and bolts to the exit. Leo on his tail. 

Leo ended up being a lot less harsh with Raph and Mikey but he did give them all the cold shoulder for a week and continued leaving to meet Usagi in the Hidden City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo and Usagi's first meeting. Leo realizes what these strange feelings he's having are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it was only meant to be a short little meeting scene. I hope you enjoy it ^^

One week earlier

Leonardo was a simple turtle. Sometimes he just needed some Leo time away from his brothers. So he came here. To the Hidden City. Sure maybe it wasn’t a good idea to come alone but he was fine, he had his Odachi with him so if things got rough he could just portal out. The hidden city was rather quiet today, which was alright with Leo, he didn’t always like the huge crowds of yokai that are usually swarming the streets, it was easier for a possible enemy to hide so with the open area he had more room to move around to defend himself if need be. He didn’t exactly have zero enemies in the hidden city. Anyone could be working for Big Mama and she didn’t necessarily like Leonardo and his brothers. So he wouldn’t be surprised if they attacked him while he was alone and unguarded aaaaaand there it was. 

Leo stops in his tracks and looks around. He had suddenly been surrounded by large Yokai. Leo sighs, unamused. “Really? And here I was thinking I could have a nice walk without any trouble.“ He leaps into the air as a large bull-like yokai charged him. Leo landed on his back and pushed him off balance so the bull slammed into the ground and slid into two other yokai, he hit one and an owl yokai just barely managed to dodge getting hit. “Not even gonna say hi first? Rude,” Leo smirks as the owl swoops at him, in the last second Leo slices a portal in the air right in the owls path. He backflips away slicing in the air as he goes, creating another portal which the owl flies out of right into another one of their comrades. 

“That the best you bozo’s got?” Leo mocks. “Woah!” he barely manages to duck limbo style as a large lizard, very similar to an alligator but not quite somehow, swings his big tail at him. “Hey now that was just mean. I’m talking here!” 

“Yes, unfortunately,” the lizard growls in a low gurgle-y voice. “Please shut up,” he moves very quickly for his size. Running at Leo snapping his large powerful jaws, just missing Leo every time as the slider backflips and dodges away. 

“Somebody’s having a bad morning. Phew! You know I think you’d be in a better mood if you brushed your teeth. Your breath is raaaank, do you even know what a breath mint is?” he gags. 

As Leo was busy trying not to get his head bit off he didn’t notice he was backing right into another yokai until a sharp blow to his back caused the breath to be knocked out of him and he stumbled forward. He stumbles ungracefully out of the way of the alligators snapping jaws. “Hey two on one? No fair.” He backs cautiously into the middle of the circle that was formed around him as about 6… no 7, yokai advanced in on him. “Hey guys… let’s talk about this,” he looks around, eyeing each one of his enemies and taking in everything about them, trying to quickly formulate a plan in his head. 

All the yokai start to charge him at once. Leo barely had enough time to react before a flash of white appeared in his peripheral and he turned, ready to defend himself until he saw that the newcomer wasn’t attacking him. In fact, they were facing away. And the lizard who was attacking him earlier was unconscious unsettlingly close to Leo. 

The new yokai, a rabbit by the looks of it, was all white aside from his black tipped ears which were tied together at the base, he wielded a sword and had perfect form in his stance. Leo could tell he was no noobie with that sword just by one look at him. Leo didn’t realize he was staring until the rabbit moved, so fast Leo hardly saw he moved until he was moved, another yokai down. Before Leo could even blink.

“You fight unfairly. Where is your honour?” The rabbit says, looking around at the other yokai, who all looked more uncertain at the newcomer who just took out the two largest of the group without even breaking a sweat. He glances at Leonardo. “You wield a sword. You can fight can’t you?”

Leo gulps. His heart was racing. He didn’t know why. “U-uh yes! O-of course I can!” Leo wanted to hit himself so bad, why was he stuttering?! He wasn’t scared! 

The rabbit nods. “Then let us take care of this,” He dashes toward another yokai.

Leo has never seen anyone move so fast before. He shakes his head. Focus Leo! He tightens his grip on his Odachi and joins the rabbit in fighting off his attackers. It wasn’t long until all the yokai were down. 

“Are you hurt?” a gentle voice asks. Leo looked up to see the rabbit had come over to him. 

“N-no…I’m fine. Thank you,” Leo stands up straight. 

“My name is Usagi Yojimbo,” the rabbit bows. “I apologize if my interference bothered you but I could not let myself stand by and watch.”

“Usagi….” Leo is lost in thought, he shakes his head to clear it. He has GOT to stop spacing out. This Usagi guy is gonna think he’s a total nut case! Leo didn’t know why the thought that the rabbit might think he’s weird bothered him so much but he quickly snapped himself out of it. Leo bows back. “My name is Leonardo.”

“Leonardo, what an intriguing name,” Usagi hums curiously, taking a good look at him. 

Leo blushes. “So uhm… would you like to go grab something to drink? My treat,” he says without thinking and almost immediately regrets it. He’s surprised when Usagi nods. 

“Sure, I’ll take you up on that. But I’ll pay you back another time,” he says.

Leonardo has never in his 15 years of life wanted somebody to like him more than he wanted this rabbit to. So they got drinks. And they talked and got to know each other. And they kept meeting.

It was on the third day when Leo had portalled back to his room and flopped into bed with his face in his pillow that he realized what this feeling was every time he thought about Usagi.

“I… I think I love him...” he whispers to himself. He had never experienced love like this before. But He felt certain now that this was the case. And he wanted nothing more than for the rabbit to love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe I don''t know how to get that end note that was supposed to be on chapter 1 to go away. This is my first time using this site so i'm still learning how to use it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so many years but I'm just really in the mood to write about these turtle guys again so here ya go. I just got an Ao3 account and I'm excited to write again ^^  
> I hope you enjoyed it. I'll definitely write more Leo/Usagi. Excuse that this is short and not the best. I need to get back into the swing of writing again.
> 
> Keep an eye out for when I write chapter 2, Leo and Usagi's meeting


End file.
